


red & white

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Movie: Breaking Dawn Part 1, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Rosalie and Tanya share a moment during the wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own 'Twilight' nor am I profiting off this.

Tanya arches her eyebrows, tightening her grip on her champagne glass as she curls a hand around her cheek. 

"I expected you would put on red. This color is almost disappointing." 

Rosalie shrugs, but doesn't pull away. 

"Red would disrupt their color scheme, besides, Alice worked hard on this." 

Tanya stops a waiter to exchange her full glass for another one. Rosalie breathes evenly as her thumb strokes over the curve of her cheek. 

"Should I expect red with the next wedding?" 

"I wore red on my first wedding. It was a shame, my dress was such a beautiful white."


End file.
